Can You Help?
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: After a long day at work, Dr. Kimishima wants nothing more except a good nights sleep. Unfortunately, it won't come. Perhaps Little Guy can help? ;  Rated M for mild lemon.


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a Little GuyxKimishima oneshot. Not much to say here except I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Can You Help?<strong>

After an exhausting day at CIFM, finally solving her latest case, Naomi Kimishima lay atop the bed the she and Little Guy shared. Friday's were normally movie nights, where Little Guy, Alyssa and herself would cozy up on the couch and watch the movie of their choice, but Naomi was so tired, she wasn't sure if she could stay awake through the whole thing. She excused herself and left Little Guy and Alyssa to watch _Meet the Robinsons_ together.

Unfortunately, as tired as she was, Naomi couldn't get to sleep. She took a hot shower to try and ease her tense muscles, but that didn't seem to help either. She lay in bed and stared up at the blank ceiling, trying to figure out a way to relax her body.

Well, there was always one way.

She hadn't done this since she and Little Guy had become official, since they usually had sex three or four times a week. Her head turned and she glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. The movie wouldn't be over for at least another half hour.

Naomi placed her hand on her stomach, on top of her thin tank top, and slowly moved her hand down until her fingers came into contact with the waistband of her panties. Hesitantly, her hand slipped into them and moved down to her most intimate area, separating her folds and touching her sex.

She gasped as soon as her finger met her moist lower regions and she let out a content sigh, parting her legs further. Pressing a finger to the bundle of nerves near her entrance, she began rubbing it in slow, small circles as she pushed a finger inside of herself, moving in and out.

"Mmm, Navel." Her boyfriend's name tumbled from her lips and she arched her back, moving her fingers faster as her eyes fluttered shut. Her free hand snaked into her tank top and squeezed her breast, her fingers tugging and pinching her nipple.

"Doctor…oh!" Naomi's eyes snapped open and she turned to see Little Guy standing at the door, his eyes wide and his face pink. She swallowed hard and took her hand out of her panties. Refusing to let her embarrassment show, Naomi kept eye contact with Little Guy.

"What is it?" She asked him, as calmly as she would normally, though her cheeks were a bit pink.

"I…um…Alyssa fell asleep half way through the movie, so I put her to bed." He jerked a thumb towards the open door behind him. "I can…go back downstairs." He turned quickly and nearly ran out the door, but Naomi called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I couldn't get to sleep…can you help?" She was slightly breathless as she spoke and when Little Guy thought back to the image of her with one hand in her panties and the other inside her shirt, he felt all the blood rush down below. He came back into the room, silently closing and locking the door, and uttered one word.

"Okay." Both were surprised at the amount of lust seeping out of that one word, but neither cared. Little Guy made his way over to the bed, crawling on top of Naomi and pinning her wrists together above her head. He smirked at her before attacking her neck with his lips, sucking and licking the skin there. Keeping a grip on her wrists with one hand, his other hand slipped underneath her tank top, tweaking her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Naomi opened her mouth to let out a breathy moan and Little Guy released her wrists, slowly moving down to her lower half. He smirked when he saw the wet spot on her panties and he hooked his fingers though the waistband, pulling them down her smooth legs and tossing them somewhere behind him. She instinctively spread her legs and he settled between them, running his fingers along her center teasingly. Naomi lifted her hips and whimpered.

"Come _on_ Navel." He smiled.

"Well, when you say it like that…" He separated her folds and lowered his lips to her center, flicking his tongue over her clitoris.

"A-ah! Navel!" She moaned his name and threaded her fingers into his blonde hair, tugging at the roots. Little Guy groaned and placed his hands on her inner thighs, keeping her legs open. He kissed, licked, and sucked at her sex, occasionally probing at her entrance with his tongue. Her pants and moans increased in volume and her fingers pulled harder at his hair.

"I-I'm so close," she whispered. Little Guy took a hand off of her thigh and pressed a finger to her clitoris as he plunged his tongue deep inside of her. Her walls clenched around his tongue and she arched her back clean off of the bed, crying out as she orgasmed and her fluids spilled out of her. She breathed hard as she climbed down from her high and Little Guy gave her folds one last lick before withdrawing and pulling the covers over her.

"Did that help?" He asked, rubbing her back. She simply nodded and closed her eyes. Little Guy smiled and jumped a little when an unexpected knock came at the door. He went over and opened it to see Alyssa standing there.

"I forgot to give you your goodnight kiss," she said sleepily. He leaned down and Alyssa puckered her lips, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She suddenly stopped, however, and pulled back, frowning.

"What?" Little Guy asked.

"You smell funny."

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Robinsons=best animated Disney movie ever. Reviews=happy me. :)<strong>


End file.
